All Over Again
by RandomGirl200
Summary: It's been five years since graduation. Five years since Fabian messed up completely. He lost everybody's trust, his previous Sibuna friends don't talk to him anymore and, most of all, he screwed up his chances with Nina. Then, after an odd dream involving Senkhara, he wakes up and finds himself back as a sixteen year old. He's doing high school all over again. *Full Sum Inside* R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey people!**

**I had this sudden urge to write something mainly to do with Fabian… then I thought about this! I thought it was a pretty good idea and didn't want it to go to waste.**

**Summary: It's been five years since graduation. Five years since Fabian messed up completely. He lost everybody's trust, his previous Sibuna friends don't talk to him anymore and, most of all, he screwed up his chances with Nina. After witnessing a strange dream involving Senkhara, Fabian wakes up the next day to discover that he's back as a sixteen year old. Back at Anubis house. Now, Fabian only has three weeks to fix everything that happened. Three weeks to make everything right. Three weeks to make Nina his, or else he'll loose her forever.**

**Yeah… not the best sum in the world, but you get the idea of it.**

**Anyway, here's the first peek!**

**I don't own House of Anubis (:**

_Beep, beep, beep._

Fabian groaned, rolling over onto his side and slamming his hand down onto his alarm clock. The force of the slam shut it off effectively. He let out a large yawn and sat up in his bed, stretching his arms out wide. The bright, morning sun shone through the windows in between the gap of the curtains, making him blink rapidly at the sight. Fabian's eyes scanned his room. Books were displayed sloppily on his shelf, his clothes were in random places, his desk was covered in papers and had a large book perched on top.

"Fabian, I made breakfast!" a voice hollered from downstairs of the house, snapping said boy from his thoughts.

Fabian, not breaking his sight from the book, stood up from his bed and walked over to his desk. "Not hungry, Mick!" he shouted back in reply, taking a seat at his desk.

"Okay!" Mick shrieked back, and then the whole house was silent.

You could hear a pin drop.

Fabian sighed at that, flipping the books pages back to the start and reading the text printed on the front page.

_Anubis House Yearbook._

Fabian had spent all last night looking at this very book. Every night he tortured himself, flipping through each page carefully, taking in all of the special pictures. He had treasured this book, staring at it almost every night for the past five years. Remembering the good times, the bad times, the funny times... everything he and his old friends had ever done together was in this book.

A knock came from his door. "Fabian, you alright mate?" came Mick's voice, muffled as he was on the other side. Once Fabian didn't answer, Mick opened the door and barged in, immediately laying eyes on his best friend looking sad and lonely. "Oh, Fabian..."

"I'm not feeling too good," Fabian chokes out, feeling his vision blur from the hot tears rising. He really wasn't lying, he always felt like this when looking through the memories of his time at Anubis. "I'm going to sleep a bit more." Fabian got up from his chair and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck and turning, his back facing Mick. Rude or not, Fabian really wasn't up to talking right now.

Mick bit his lip, wondering what he could do to cheer up his best friend. "If you need anything, shout me, yeah?"

"Yeah," Fabian's hoarse reply rung through the air. He heard footsteps exiting and then a door slam, meaning Mick had left.

All he had left was Mick.

Mick was also dating Joy, they had been for a year.

Whenever she came round, Joy would refuse to even glance in Fabian's direction. She knew he didn't exactly mean what happened years ago, but still, Joy was known as one to hold a grudge. Mick also reminded him of everybody else that he knew. That he used to be so close with.

All that was in vein.

"Nina," he murmured automatically, practically feeling his heart crack as the words escaped his lips.

Five years and he hadn't seen her since.

Five years today he had lost everything.

The last thought that clouded Fabian's mind before he went to sleep was none other than Nina Martin.

XxX

_"Fabian..." a voice whispered, making him blink rapidly. He was just standing in the middle of pitched black. All around him was black, and the only other thing he could see was somebody in the distance. "Fabian..." the voice breathed again, and the figure began to walk towards him._

_As the figure got closer, Fabian immediately recognized who it was._

_The hair, the gorgeous eyes, the beautiful smile, the attracting accent... none other than Nina Martin._

_"Nina?" Fabian says in disbelief, as if his mind was playing tricks on him._

_Sure, he dreams about her, but not like this. It felt... weird._

_"The one and only," Nina replies. After she says this, though, oddly enough, her lips form into a creepy smile as a loud, evil laugh escapes her lips. This didn't sound like Nina anymore, yet more... dark and dreadful. As if he heard this before. Nina began to morph before him, being replaced with a black cloud of smoke as she became transparent._

_"No..." Fabian whispers, eyes tripling in size._

_But it was._

_Senkhara was now before him, a sinister smile upon her lips. "We meet again, Fabian Rutter." she spat his last name as if it was a disease._

_Fabian's eyes had now begun to narrow. "How can you be in my dreams?"_

_Senkhara began to speak calmly. "I have a proposal for you."_

_Swallowing a lump in his throat, Fabian stared into her cold orbs. "What proposal exactly?"_

_"I have just enough power left in me to send you back five years... back to when you were in high school. But it comes with a price."_

_"What price?"_

_Senkhara's smirk grew larger. "You have three weeks to fix your life, if you choose to do so. If you do not fix what you started in three weeks, your soul will belong to me forever."_

_Forever?_

_Was Fabian willing to risk his life just so that he could somehow fix what had happened those years ago... and maybe... even fix what happened with Nina?_

_Senkhara extended her hand. "Are you willing to take the chance? I shall not make this offer again."_

_Normally, Fabian wouldn't accept anything to come from an enemy, especially Senkhara._

_But this was an exception._

_Fabian slipped his hand into hers, a bright white light surrounding them both._

_"A wise choice..." Senkhara's voice echoed around Fabian before he blacked out completely._

XxX

Fabian bolted upright in his bed, panting and sweating. His eyes slowly took in his surroundings - it was oddly different. And his dream was so bizarre.

A snort came from the bed along side him, and Fabian turned to face the culprit of the laugh.

Eddie smirked. "Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You have no idea," Fabian stutters, throwing the sheets away from him.

"I'm going to see Yacker," Eddie declares, walking out of the room.

Once he left, everything clicked together in a case of shock.

That was Eddie, somebody he hadn't seen since...

"Oh my God!" Fabian roars, causing Mick, Mara and Joy to come running to his side.

"What happened?" "Are you okay?" were the few comments that came from their mouths.

Fabian focused on behind them, where he could see Senkhara's floating form in the mirror.

"_I keep my word_," she says. "_Three weeks, Fabian Rutter_."

Fabian gulped and turned to his friends.

"Somebody get Nina," he demands hoarsely, and the three of them rush out of his room.

He was doing his life after the mysteries all over again...

This time, he's doing it right.

**First chapter = done!**

**Not that good, but I was in a rush to get this up today, so yeah...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! So, what exactly did Fabian DO to make his house mates (apart from Mick) so mad at him? What did he do to Nina? And most importantly...**

**...will he make everything right in three weeks time? (Notice that this chapter is WAY BEFORE he does something wrong, just to let you know...)**

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you want another chapter!**

**~Random (:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After

**Hey people! (:**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot that people like my story! :D**

**Just to let you know that since he's gone back to high school, everything obviously went back to normal. The Sibuna, the friendships, Fabina... all that'll change in future chapters, though!**

**Anyway, might as well get on with the second chapter!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Nina walked into the room to see a shaking, sweating Fabian.

A small gasp escaped her lips at seeing him like this. "What's wrong?" she asks instantly, rushing over to him and sitting to his right, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Fabian looked stricken with fear.

He was back... in time?

After all, he is redoing his life, so he obviously went back a few years.

"I-I..." Fabian stutters, trying to get the words out.

He can't exactly say "Hey, Nina, guess what? I had a dream with Senkhara and have three weeks to NOT mess up my life completely!"

"It... it was just a bad dream," Fabian reassures.

Nina eyed her boyfriend skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Fabian nods weakly. "I'll be fine."

Nina sends him a comforting smile, before pecking his lips softly. "See you for breakfast in a few." and with that, she walked out. Fabian absentmindedly lifts his fingers up to his lips, thinking about the kiss he had just recieved.

What if he screws it up again and relives what he did wrong? After all, he can't remember, it had been five years. He's probably going to make her upset again and hate him forever.

He can remember the tears spilling down her cheeks, the heartbroken look in her eyes, her usually happy mood vanished within the course of a minute.

He can't let that happen again... it'd be twice as bad as the first. And the first was absolutely horrid to witness.

Grumbling, he checked his calendar and realized it was a Saturday. _So many things happened yesterday_, he thought, as the memories flooded his mind.

_Mara and Jerome kissing..._

_Mick arriving back at the house..._

_Fabian and Joy having a friendly dance..._

_Amber and Alfie officially becoming a couple..._

_Patricia and Eddie still going strong..._

But the best of all?

_Fabian and Nina got back together._

Throwing on some clothes, a small grin crossed Fabian's lips, momentarily forgetting all about Senkhara and hurtling back into his old life. He smiled at the fact Nina was once more his again.

The smile dropped as quick as it appeared.

_I'll probably break her heart_ again, Fabian notes with anxiety, walking out of his room and into the dining room. Immediately, the boys let out a whoop and the girls giggle and clap.

"The power couple are together again!" Jerome laughs, picking up his orange juice and bringing it to his lips.

_Screwing up or not,_ Fabian thought. _Might as well have some fun._

Fabian raised his eyebrows at the blonde. "Were we the only couple who got together last night?"

Jerome almost did a spit take at the comment, placing his glass on the table and refusing to meet Fabian's eyes. "I have no idea what your talking about," the prankster says stiffly, avoiding everybody's eyes.

Everybody couldn't help but spot Mara flush scarlet.

Fabian took his usual seat next to Nina, placing his hand on top of hers. "How are you today?" he asks, attempting to make conversation as he reaches for some French toast.

Nina looked at their hands, and then into Fabian's eyes. "Better, now that you're here." she admits, her cheeks turning pink as she thought over what she had just said.

Fabian was unfazed, sending her a warm smile. "I'm glad I can make it better."

Patricia groans from the other end of the table, causing Joy to laugh. "Please, no PDA! It's too early, thank you very much!" Fabian rolled his eyes at her snarky, witty comment. For one split second, he forgot. Just because he went back a few years, that didn't mean the people changed.

Mara shook her head at her roommate's behavior. "Patricia, you should be nicer to them! They like each other, so what?"

Patricia's usual, sly grin slipped onto her lips. A grin Eddie loved to see. "Oh, I'm just saying. The whole house will be mushy!" Seeing all of her housemates' eyebrows knit together in confusion, she continued. "Fabian and Nina are together, Amber and Alfie, me and Eddie, Mara and Jerome-"

"Whoa!" Mara and Jerome butted in simultaneously. "Who says we're together?" Mara asks, shaking her head again.

Eddie let out a snort. "Please, after practically swallowing each other yesterday, I think you two are together." The couples' faces flushed bright red.

"Anyway," Patricia continued. "Mick and Joy will be together soon enough. I can see it."

"Oh, Ambs, you can still play matchmaker!" Alfie yells excitedly, and Amber grins at him happily.

Mick and Joy looked like they wanted to crawl under the table and die from how embarrassed they were.

Fabian let out a small chuckle as he intertwined Nina's fingers with his, watching the rest of his housemates bicker.

Little did they all know that Mick and Joy would end up together in the future.

But that could all change.

Everything was in Fabian's hands right now.

XxX

Later that day, Fabian was in his room strumming his guitar. He glanced up for a split second and noticed a familiar smokey black figure in the mirror.

"What now?" he mumbles silently, setting his guitar to the side.

Senkhara stares at him blankly. "I heard that."

Fabian let out a frustrated sigh, plastering a fake smile on his face. "I'm sorry. How can I help you?"

Senkhara smiled sourly. "You can't even remember what you did to her all these years ago, can you?"

Fabian's false smile faded, replacing it with a frown. "No. Was it that bad?"

She let out a harsh laugh. "Bad isn't a word I'd use to describe something like that." Fabian's lower lip trembled as Senkhara continued. "She looked so heartbroken, so lost, so betrayed..."

"STOP IT!" Fabian roars, only causing Senkhara to laugh evilly once more.

Joy came running into his room, worry plastered all over her face. "Fabian, what the heck is going on with you?"

Senkhara disappeared in the mirror, but her words echoed around in his head.

Fabian couldn't take it anymore. His vision became blurry and he felt lightheaded.

"Fabian!" Joy exclaims, grasping the attention of other housemates. Soon, everybody was gathered in his doorway.

"Fabian!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Are you alright?"

"Somebody get Trudy!"

Among all of those worried questions, Fabian's ears picked up Senkhara's laugh and the harsh words being spat at him.

_Lost..._

_Heartbroken..._

_Betrayed..._

Fabian's eyelids fluttered shut, darkness consuming him as her words rang in his ears.

**Yes! I know! Not that good of a chapter!**

**More of a filler...**

**Anyway! Will Fabian be okay? Whilst he is out, will Senkhara give him another visit? **

**I might have Fabian see a glimpse of what he does to Nina... *wink wink* ;'(**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**

**~Random**


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

**Hey people!**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG! OH MY GOODNESS! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON PLEASE DONT SHOOT ME! *Hides behind a shield***

**I apologize for not updating sooner! I was ill, and when I got better, I was struck with sudden inspiration and made another story... gosh, I'm terrible! Anyway, I have not abandoned this story, as I am updating now.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! 20 in just 2 chapters! Incredible! You guys are amazing, I don't know what I'd do without you! :D**

**I bet some of you can guess what the start of the chapter is... ;)**

**Anyway, might as well get on with the chapter!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

_"How could you?" she screamed at him, tears cascading down her pale face. Her fragile heart was stomped on, viciously torn apart with no mercy. Her expression showed one of heart break, one of betrayal._

_"It isn't what it seems to be!" he yells. Sadness surged through him, his own heart breaking at seeing her look so devestated... so lost..._

_...so unappreciated, unloved._

_"Oh, really?" she growls, dismissively wiping away her tears and desperately trying to change her sorrowful expression._

_"Really!" he screams at her, and the tears fall faster from her eyes. His tone was softer now. "I would never do that to you."_

_Her expression hardened. "But you have before, don't you remember?"_

_He flinched._

_She did not just say that._

_"You did not just throw that in my face!" his fire seemed to come back. "You know that wasn't my fault, and this isn't what it looks like!"_

_"I don't know what to believe!" She roars, clenching her fists in anger, her knuckles turning as white as a ghost._

_He looked her dead in the eyes and could practically see all of the pain she was going through._

_"I-"_

_"WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Fabian sat bolt upright, gasping for air.

That had felt so vivid, so real... but what was it? The figures were blurred, so he didn't know what on Earth was going on.

"Oh, thank God you're awake!" somebody shrieks, and Fabian blinks rapidly, his vision slowly adjusting. There stood Nina, tears in her eyes, a concerned expression upon her features.

"What happened?" Fabian asked groggily, his mind becoming completely blank.

"You were shouting," Nina replied shakily. "I came in here to wake you up and calm you down."

"Thank you," he replies, his voice raspy and hoarse from the apparent screaming he was doing previously.

"I'll be having breakfast if you need me," Nina says softly, before flouncing out of the room.

"She's concerned about you," the all too familiar voice of Senkhara was heard. "Pity that you're going to stomp on her fragile heart."

"I-I'm not going to," Fabian stutters.

"You say that now," Senkhara cackles, before fading into silence.

Fabian threw on some jeans and a shirt before making his way into the dining room.

"Ah, Fabian!" Alfie chirped. "You're awake! That screaming match earlier..." he shuddered dramatically.

"Alfie, hush!" Patricia snapped. "Are you alright, Fabian?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fabian replies. Manny eyes burned into his skull as they stared at him; he couldn't take it. "I-I'm going back to bed." with that, he flounced off and back to his room, lying on his bed in complete and utter silence.

"Hey, mate," Mick's voice was heard, and Fabian rolled over so he could see him. "Mr. Winkler dropped this off for you earlier, thought I'd give it to you before I forgot."

"Thanks," Fabian responds, gingerly taking the rolled up wad of paper into his palm. Mick nods and leaves, and Fabian unrolls the paper.

It was a script.

"Oh, joy," Fabian groaned, before tossing the script aside and burying his face into the comforting presence of his pillow.

How he had forgotten that he was in the school play.

Delightful.

* * *

That night, when he was asleep, Senkhara once again visited him.

"What now?" he had snarled at her. He was in a crabby mood since this morning, since his dream was so bizarre.

"She'll be crushed," Senkhara spat icily.

Fabian was crestfallen.

"Broken," Senkhara continued.

"Stop," Fabian pleaded.

"Lonely," Senkhara ignored him.

"No," Fabian whimpered.

"Betrayed," Senkhara hissed. "Imagine how sad she'll look, knowing you had taken everything - her friendship, her trust, her heart - for granted."

"I'd never do anything like that!"

"Maybe not by accident," Senkhara snickers.

No.

Fabian knew himself that he'd never do anything on purpose, if anything it'd be an accident.

"Stop trying to get inside my head!" Fabian roars.

"I already am, you fool," Senkhara growls.

"Stop repeating what you've already said to me," Fabian tried.

"Never shall I stop telling you the truth, telling you what shall happen, Fabian Rutter," the spirit sounded so firm yet so cold.

"Fine! But tell me this, Senkhara," Fabian growls. "You made this deal to possibly take my soul. Why?"

"If I want my power back, I need to start with a fresh source," Senkhara cackled in response.

"Fine, but tell me one thing," Fabian was slowly finishing what he had wanted to say. "On a scale of one to ten, how badly did I hurt Nina?"

Senkhara was beginning to fade, and Fabian was slowly awakening, but he could still make out the word that wrenched his heart apart.

"Eleven."

* * *

"'I'm worried about Fabian," Joy whispers to Mick, and he nods in return. "He hasn't been himself at all lately."

"I know," he says back. "Nina's going nuts."

"I hope he's okay," Joy says with a sigh.

If only they knew what he was going through.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I know, short chapter, but I reallyyyyy wanted to update and not keep it any longer!**

**So - the first part of the chapter, huh. Was it a dream, or something that'd happen? Who are they? (I'm sure you've guessed) and what were they discussing? All shall be answered soon.**

**The next chapter should be up when I get round to it, can't say when as I don't know.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


End file.
